Holy Matrimony... Again
by BlueMew
Summary: Jessibelle is dead... and this time it's for real. What will happen when James goes home to face his parents? *Rocketshippy*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Team Rocket, or anything else that's in this fic that someone already owns. This is a dream I had one night, and I just thought it was the cutest thing!  
This is a Rocketshippy piece. You have been forewarned.  
And one final thing, I'm about 100% sure that Morgan is James's last name in the show, but I just like Rochester better. It sounds more affluent. (Gomen to anyone out there with the surname Morgan that is offended... then again, feel free to flame me for being oh so insensitive. *sniggers*  
  
  
Although our heroes are supposed to be training for the Johto league, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu have returned to Chestnut Town after receiving an invitation from Mr. Kenneth and Mrs. Rachelle Rochester.   
"Do you know who either Kenneth or Rachelle Rochester are?" Ash questioned the group as they entered the town.   
"I think they're James's parents." Misty stated, matter of factly as she clung tightly to Togepi.  
"I wonder what they want from us?"  
The three continued walking until Hopkins, the butler who had taken them to the Rochester estate once before waved from the limo to the group. "Are you Ash Ketchum, sir?"  
"Yeah. I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash pointed to himself as he walked up to the limo and Hopkins.  
"Jolly good sir! Master and Missus are awaiting your return!" Hopkins smiled hospitibly as he pushed the three in to the limo and quickly drove away to the estate.  
  
  
"I am NOT going back to Chestnut!" James whined as Jesse dragged him through the road leading to the town. "I can't see that horrible Jessibelle again! My parents will force me to marry her for sure this time! I just know it!"  
"James!" Jesse screamed as she threw him up against the sign for Chestnut Town, still holding on to the collar of his white Team Rocket uniform. "Get a hold of yourself! I'll make sure they don't make you marry that bitch!"  
James looked up at the red head with tears forming in his emerald eyes, then hugged her. "Thank you. I love you Jess."  
"I know James." Still holding his hand, she led them through the town towards the Rochester Estate. "We're just going to get Growly and leave. I promise."  
Smiling at their newest plan to steal pikachu, James kept pace with Jesse. "If we can sneak in, I know we can stay in the doghouse. There's enough room for all of us, and I know Growly won't tell on us."  
Jesse just smiled at James. This was the man she had grown so fond of. If only his parents could understand his need for freedom, and a better fiancee, then everything could be perfect.  
  
  
"I can't believe they invited us." Brock whispered to the group as they stood in the parlor for Jessibelle's funeral. She had been killed by one of the rapidash during a vulpix hunt the family went on a few days prior. They weren't faking this time either.  
Jessibelle had asked before she died that the children be invited to the funeral. It was probably a trick of hers to make James find out that she was finally dead so that he would return to the family. Nevertheless, the children and Rochesters were the only people present.  
"Jesse and James should probably have been told about this." Misty whispered to Ash. "It's a shame that she was only nineteen."  
  
  
"Did you hear dat?" Meowth gasped as he listened through the intercom system in the doghouse. "Jessibelle's dead."  
"I don't believe it." James sighed as he flopped on the couch, making sure not to stare at any of the people or pokemon in the doghouse. "I want to see it, without having to worry about being tricked in to marrying her again."  
Jesse nodded, sitting down next to James. "I could go there without you." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Besides, it's not often that I get to wear something other than this Rocket uniform. And if she is really dead, I'll come get you."  
James smiled, pulling her in to a tight hug. "Thank you Jess."  
  
  
Hopkins opened the door for Jesse, ushering her in to the parlor area where Jessibelle's casket was displayed.   
"Who are you?" Kenneth stopped Jesse from coming any closer to the casket as she entered the room.   
"My name is Jessica Lillis. I am one of your son's friends, and I have come on his behalf to the funeral of his betroved."  
Kenneth just stared at the girl. She was almost identical to Jessibelle.  
"Where are you from?"  
Jesse just giggled. "I'm from Sunny Town. That's where I met your son."  
"That is a very far trip." Rachelle smiled as she left Ash, Misty, and Brock to her husband and Jesse. "Would you like to spend the night here?"  
"Oh, no," Jesse blushed. "I couldn't impose."  
"Well, at least stay for the services tomorrow."  
Jesse sighed. They weren't going to take no for an answer. "How very rude of me. Of course I'll stay for the services."  
  
  
James stared out the window of the doghouse, while Meowth sat on top of his head. He couldn't see Jesse anymore, but whatever his family had planned for her, it couldn't be good. Perhaps they would try to switch her and Jessebelle, so poor Jesse would be killed.  
"What's wrong Jimmy?"  
"I don't want them to hurt Jesse."  
Meowth crawled his way off of James's head and sat next to him on the couch, so the young man could pet him. James mindlessly ran his hand over the cat's soft fur as he leaned in to the couch.  
"Do ya think they'd do somethin' like dat?"  
"Yes, Ah do believe so." James's eyes grew wide. He had learned to speak without his aristocratic drawl when he spoke, and this was the first time in seven years that he had slipped. "I do think they would hurt her to hurt me."  
"Then you'll just have t'go in after her." 


	2. The Wedding

"Master James!" Hopkins smiled as he hugged his former young master. "It's so good to see you, although the circumstances aren't the best. Miss Jessibelle has passed away."  
"How did it happen?" James snapped as he made his way towards the casket.  
"She took a horrid fall from the rapidash she was riding after it stopped before a fence that Master and Missus already jumped."  
"Which rapidash did this?"  
"Actually, it was your old ponyta, Bonfire."  
James had to force himself to not laugh or smile. His pokemon were loyal... too loyal. "Where are my parents?"  
"Master and Missus are upstairs showing Miss Lillis and the others that Miss Jessibelle wanted to come to the guest rooms."  
"Which room is Jessica in?"  
"Master James, I'm sorry. I don't know." Hopkins winked at the young man as he walked from his side. "You do know that it is not polite to ask so many questions."  
"Fuck you Hopkins." James ran towards the steps. "I'll find her myself!"  
  
  
"Hello?" James groggily stated as he answered the phone for the wake up call.  
"Master James?" The man on the other end of the line seemed a little shocked to hear the blue haired man's voice. "What are you doing in Miss Lillis's room?"  
James just giggled a high pitched giggle, then doing his best impersonation of Jesse, spoke in to the receiver. "Sorry. I have a little tickle in my throat."  
"Okay." The person at the other end of the line hung up, and James followed suit, sighing. He silently crawled out of bed, and left Jesse alone in the room.   
"Remember the plan Jess." He sighed as he turned from the doorway, walking back to his room.  
  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were the only ones at the burial service. Jesse and James were nowhere to be found in the estate, and that disturbed his parents.  
"He'll never be a proper heir." Kenneth sighed as he looked around the family cemetary.   
"That is so true Kenneth." Rachelle stated as the casket was lowered in to the grave. "Ah suppose that he's too involved in that horrid Team Rocket to deserve our fortune."  
"Mrs. Rochester," Brock smiled as he walked up to the elegant older woman. "James will be back in his own time. Let him have some fun while he's still young."  
Rachelle closed her eyes. "Ah do suppose that could be the case. That James is a little different."  
  
  
"That was really sad that we were the only ones at Jessibelle's funeral." Misty sighed as the three young teens walked back towards the Chestnut town line and then to the forests that would lead them to Pallet. They decided to visit Darlia before returning to the Johto region.  
"I'm just suprised that James didn't show up." Ash stated, clinging tightly to Pikachu. "Especially after Jesse came to pay her respects."  
  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth hid in the forest watching the group walk towards Pallet. Meowth set his binoculars down, sighing. "Are we gonna capture Pikachu today or what?"  
"No." James said to the cat. "We've got bigger plans for today."  
Meowth couldn't figure out what could be more important that capturing Pikachu. He picked his binoculars up again and stared at the group.  
  
  
Jesse and James sat on the steps of a chapel in the woods. She had let her hair down, and curled it, which made her look exactly like Jessibelle. She had even stolen the wedding dress that Jessibelle was supposed to wear. James had stolen a black tuxedo from his house, and was wearing it. She smiled as she gazed deep in to his emerald eyes.  
"Although this appears to be the third time."  
"This wedding is real; Jesse's even the bride."  
"I'll protect your heart from devistation."  
"As will I in this union under God and nation."  
"I'll live my life for you, my one true love."  
"We go together like a hand and glove."  
"Jessica."  
"James."  
"It's finally offical, my lover and my friend."  
"With love and respect, I'll hold you 'till the end." 


End file.
